<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Imagine This World Without You by Ellies_Archive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541884">I Can't Imagine This World Without You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive'>Ellies_Archive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Idol Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, fiance jungkook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asked by Anonymous<br/>45. Jungkook please</p><p>#45 “I can’t imagine this world without you.” </p><p>Sure thing love!</p><p>Originally posted to tumblr on 01/13/2019</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook &amp; Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't Imagine This World Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal Tuesday. You kissed your fiancé goodbye and went to work. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Perhaps that was the sign that something was coming. Once your shift was over you hopped in your car and began the drive home. You hummed along to the songs on the radio, planning dinner in your head. The drive home was something you could do in your sleep. You smile because you caught a green light. A horn starts blaring from your left. It seems to get closer and before you know it a car hits you on the driver’s side. Vaguely you remember sirens, the feeling of pain and something dripping down your leg. You also remember thinking of Jungkook just before the world goes black.</p><p>Jungkook is recording a new song when his phone goes off. His brows furrow when he doesn’t recognize the number.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hello. Is this Jeon Jungkook?”</p><p>“Yes.” Jungkook’s mind starts racing and he unconsciously grips the microphone harder.</p><p>“I’m calling from Memorial Hospital. Your fiancé Y/N was in a car accident-“</p><p>“-What?!” Jungkook stood, making the rest of the members look at him with concern. “Is she alright?!”</p><p>“Her left leg is broken along with some cuts and bruises. She also has a minor concussion. Did you need the address-“?</p><p>Jungkook hangs up before the doctor can finish his sentence.</p><p>“What’s going on Kookie?” Taehyung approaches him, face marred with concern.</p><p>“It’s…Y/N… she’s in the hospital…she was in a car accident.” Jungkook’s breathing became quick and erratic.</p><p>Yoongi stood up and rubbed his back. “Take a deep breath. We’ll get you to the hospital. Okay?”</p><p>Jungkook let out a shaky breath and nodded, thankful that his hyungs has his back.</p><p>The young idol ran through the halls toward your room, despite nurses telling him not to. When he burst into your room and saw you, awake and alert, he almost crumpled. He scrambled to your bedside, tears blurring his vision. He went to hug you but pulled back, afraid he would hurt you. Instead he held your hand and kissed it. He held it to his forehead and took a shaky breath.</p><p>“Y/N….”</p><p>Tears were welling up in your eyes as well. You used your free hand to stroke his head.</p><p>“Jungkook…I’m so glad you’re here.” He raised his head and looked at your face. You had a cut on your eyebrow. He wondered if it would scar.</p><p>“I got the call…I was so worried Y/N….I can’t imagine this world without you.” He finally burst into tears, pressing his forehead to yours. You cried too, the worry and fear from the accident coming to a head.</p><p>“I’m alright baby. I’m right here,” you said, voice shaking.</p><p>Jungkook stayed with you during your entire hospital visit. He got you whatever you needed and more. He treated you like you were made of glass. Although frowned upon by the nurses, he would crawl into your hospital bed at night and hold you until you fell asleep.</p><p>The rest of the members came by with flowers, stuffed animals and food. They all kept you company in their own special way. Seokjin cracked as many dad jokes as he could come up with, Namjoon read you a story, and Taehyung brought in his console for you all to play.</p><p>You would have to stay on crutches for 8 weeks while your leg healed. That also meant you worked from home. Jungkook doted on you every second he could get and did his best to be home. By the time your leg was healed, the two of you were ready to tie the knot and become husband and wife.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>